The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Note’. ‘Blue Note’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new Salvia resulted from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Henansal, France. The Inventor made crosses in 2008 between unnamed proprietary plants of interspecific hybrid origin (Salvia chamaedryoides×Salvia lycoides) in the Inventor's breeding program as both the female and male parents. The characteristics of the parents are unknown as seeds where pooled and sown from several crosses. ‘Blue Note’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2008 from the resulting seedlings of the above crosses.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by vegetative stem cuttings in 2009 in Henansal, France. Asexual propagation by vegetative stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.